tokyo mew mew Ichigo's past
by vampirefairy09
Summary: Ichigo tells Ryou and Keiichiro what is going on with her carers. What happens? And what mysterios question does keiichiro ask her? What is gonna happen when ichigo and keiichiro reveals something thats just happened. r&r pls.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story please be nice. Ok so hi erm this story is different to others. This is because Masaya isnt with Ichigo. I wanted to give her a different is with Lettuce,Zakuro with Pai,Pudding with Taruto,Mint with Kish and Berry with Tasuki._

It was a typical Sunday morning in Cafe mew mew, Lettuce kept dropping plates, Pudding was showing her tricks off, Mint was sipping tea and Zakuro was shooting daggers at the was in the kitchen baking the cakes whilst Ryou wa in the basement checking on kirema anima movements. The only exception was Ichigo. She seemed kind of dazed and unhappy.

Keiichiro was worried. He didnt like the way she was acting. He dint know what was wrong but he wanted to find out. He called her into the kitchen and asked him to help her bake the cakes,Ichigo agreed but confessed she didnt know how to, Keiichiro reasured her then started to get the stuff was ready in 5 miniutes but her mind was else where. She was staring into space when Ryou came in, Keiichiro whispered something to Ryou - he nodded. "Hey" Ichigo spun round. "You dont have to bother were gona close early, im giving the girls the day off but i want you to atay back for a minute." They expected her to have a go but instead she just nodded and started to pack went to tell the girls to go home while Keiichiro helped Ichigo pack every thing up. Once they had finished she caught him unawares by hugging him around the waist - tears in her eyes. Ichigo burried her head into his chest crying her heart out her heart out. He stroked the top of her head as she clutched onto rubbed her cheek gently.  
"I its nothing but i. Well im going to a boarding school. Im sorry but its not my fault,its my carers.I realy dont want to but i have no choice. Im so sorry. Im so scared but at least they wont be able to hurt me any more!" Ichigos eyes went wide withe shock at what she had just said - she started to back away from Wesley as he looked so pale and shocked. She also realised very vaguely that he looked sympathetic.  
"What do you mean" Elliot asked stood in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. Ichigo collapsed to the floor tears streaming down her cheaks! The rest of the girls had gone home.

_Yeah a cliff hanger i know. Please r&r for me tell me what you think. Also give me some constructive critisiscm please._

Two hours later Keiichiro and Ryou had come to a conclusion that it would be safest to keep Ichigo at the cafe. Her carers didn't know that she worked at the cafe. As far as they were concerned she was always practising her singing.  
"Tell them Ichigo, tell them." Masha prom ted as he flew over to keiichiro.  
"No Masha."Ichigo replied,trying to calm him down. "I'm not going to be able to protect them from my carers if Masha keeps spilling stuff."Ichigo thought nervously.  
"Tell us what Masha?" Asked Elliot wearily.  
"They're evil, they've tried to kill Ichigo twice!" Masha revealed as he floated up to Ichigo. She hugged him standing up and walking to the window. Wesley and Elliot looked at each other in dismay. They didn't know how she was keeping herself from crying.  
"Its nothing, don't worry, Ive already got over every thing. Its no big deal." Ichigo mumbled. She turned around and smiled reassuringly. "She's always so happy. I never expected anything like this to happen to her." Ryou thought sadly staring at the girl who he thought of (secretly) as his little sister.  
"She shouldn't of had to go through all this, its not right."Keiichiro he tried to remember a day when she was unhappy. Yesterday she had come to the cafe with a deep cut on her had insisted that she had just fallen over. Neither of them had believed her but had decided not to per sue it. Now both Keiichiro and Ryou wished that they had.

Keiichiro walked over to put his arms around her waist pulling her started to cry on his shoulder, he rubbed her cat ears saying calming things to try and sooth his little niko kitty!Ryou rubbed her back gently. She looked up her cat ears and tail poking smiled at her reassuringly. She turned to look at Ryou he smiled at her reassuringly.  
Keiichiro rubbed one of her cat ears and she purred softly enjoying the feeling. Keiichiro and Ryou started to laugh lightly as she realized and blushed.  
"Ichigo my dear." Keiichiro spoke softly as Ichigo looked back at him."You don't have to worry any more every thing's going to have to be 'll look after you, i promise."  
"Thank you...I'm sorry i didn't tell you before,its just ya know."  
"Ichigo its not your relax."Ryou nodded trying to smile. She yawned, her cat ears twitching.  
"Why dont you go have a lie down in the spare can unpack tomorrow."  
"I couldn't ask y..."  
"Ichigo it's alright honestly. You can relax now."Wesley smiled at her Ichigo nodded.  
"Thank you."She whispered. They lead her to the spare room as Ichigo slipped her hand into Keiichiro' rapped his other arm round her.

An hour later Ichigo woke up. She sat up and fell side wards into Keiichiro's lap. He went to stroke her head, but he thought she felt hot. Keiichiro lifted Ichigo into his lap and felt her forehead.  
"Ichigo your burning up!" Keiichiro stated worriedly.  
"Keiichiro whats going on why's the room spinning?" She whispered.  
"Its going to be ok. Dont worry Ichigo. Its ok."Keiichiro said soothingly.  
"Ok please stay with me though. You will wont you?" Ichigo asked gripping onto him.  
"Of course i will,dont are you feeling?"  
Ichigo rested her head on his rubbed her cheak.  
"Every thing's still spinning and i feel sick."


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Ichigo woke up. She sat up and fell side wards into Keiichiro's lap. He went to stroke her head, but he thought she felt hot. Keiichiro lifted Ichigo into his lap and felt her forehead.  
"Ichigo you're burning up!" Keiichiro stated worriedly.  
"Keiichiro what's going on why's the room spinning?" She whispered.  
"It's going to be ok. Don't worry Ichigo. Its ok." Keiichiro said soothingly.  
"Ok please stay with me though. You will wont you?" Ichigo asked gripping onto him.  
"Of course i will, don't are you feeling?"  
Ichigo rested her head on his rubbed her cheek.  
"Every thing's still spinning and i feel sick." Ichigo started to cough so he rubbed her back. Elliot came in and saw what was happening.  
"I'll go and get a moist tow let." He said and left.

The next day Ichigo was feeling a bit better but there wasn't much improvement.  
"Ichigo how are you feeling?" keiichiro's question drifted in to her mind as she tried to pull herself out of semi conscious ness. After a few more minutes of trying and Keiichiro's questions she finally pulled herself out of consciousness. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled weakly.  
"Yeah im better now." She replied trying to sit up. Keiichiro sat on the edge of the bed, put his arms around her and lifted Ichigo onto his lap. She started to cough so he handed her a glass of water. She gulped it down and smiled apologetically as she started to cough again.  
"Its alright Ichigo just try and get better Kay?" Keiichiro said soothingly.  
She nodded trying to stand. Keiichiro took her hand helped her downstairs to were all the other girls where. Pudding was the first to see Ichigo and jumped straight off her ball right in front of her. The others all crowded round her asking how she was.  
"Ichigo all of us are here for you if you ever need to talk ok?" Zakuro commented.  
"Thanks that means allot im sorry I didn't tell you before." Ichigo looked around at them all. Keiichiro, Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, Ryou, Mint, Berry, Tasuki, Dren, Taruto, Pai and Masaya. All the mews hugged her and they all started crying all the guys had to try and calm them down. In the end they all broke into fits of laughter.

After the last shifts had finished Keiichiro led Ichigo into the park by the water fountain. It was sunset and the sky was an orange mixed with a light pink.  
"Ichigo I know its not the best time to ask you and I know that we've only been going out three months but…." Keiichiro bent down on one leg and pulled out of his pocket a gold ring that had a small amethyst stone in it.  
"Ichigo my princess please will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Ichigo stared at Keiichiro in shock-tears starting to run down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

_After the last shifts had finished Keiichiro led Ichigo into the park by the water fountain. It was sunset and the sky was an orange mixed with a light pink.  
"Ichigo I know its not the best time to ask you and I know that we've only been going out three months but…." Keiichiro bent down on one leg and pulled out of his pocket a gold ring that had a small amethyst stone in it.  
"Ichigo my princess please will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Ichigo stared at Keiichiro in shock-tears starting to run down her cheeks._

Ichigo was at a loss for words she didn't imagine he would ask her to marry him. What could she say? She didn't know. Ichigo finally decided what she wanted after a couple of minutes of debating. She nodded smiling. Keiichiro slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled. He stood up and Ichigo stepped forwards into a kiss. The sun was starting to go down but neither of them realised this.

They made their way back to the café 10 minutes later. Everyone looked up at them as they entered Ichigo walked over to the girls held up her hand that had the ring on it smiling.

"Ichigo oneechan is gonna get married yay." Pudding screamed hugging Ichigo around her waist.

"Ichigo-san that's wonderful." Lettuce replied smiling shyly at her.

"Well well well who would of thought." Mint started sarcastically. "Congratulations." Mint and Ichigo hugged. Berry and Pudding were jumping up and down in excitement.

"Congratulations Ichigo." Zakuro said putting her hand on her younger friend's shoulder.


End file.
